Kept Waiting For A Response
by Hikari xd
Summary: el final de la saga evil


Una anciana monja estaba sentada frente a la ventana, miraba a sus niños jugando a la orilla del mar. Ninguno de ellos era suyo, solo les habia dado un techo luego del abandono de sus padres. Todos eran muy importante para ella, pero habia uno en particular, uno que le hacia viajar... a aquellas epocas donde ella era una joven sin nada que envidiar a nadie, esas epocas en que ella era feliz a costa de sufrimiento ajeno.

Pero aun asi, esos recuerdos aunque quizas incorrectos eran muy valiosos, ya que eran lo unico que le quedaba de esa persona. Eso, y el pequeño Lemy Abelard que tanto se parecia a su hermano.

-Realmente es el...-dijo una voz naturalmente seductora.

-Alluka-san, sabes que no me gusta ser espiada.

-Lo siento, solo queria saber ¿cuando morirás?

-Ganas tienes ¿o no? Bruja manipuladora.

-Ya, ya, -dijo la bruja haciendo un pequeño gesto con sus manos-yo solo queria ver a ese niño.

-¿A Lemy? ¿Por que?

-Porque siempre es agradable un encuentro con un dios, mas cuando es tan hermosamente credulo...

-Deja de decir cosas que no entiendo, y dilo concreto por favor-ordenó la anciana en tono autoritario.

-Guau... aveces sacas esa princesa arpia que eras por persona,-esa mujer usaba un tono de arrogancia insoportable- me sorprendes Princesa Rillianne.

-Ya no me llames asi,-dijo la anciana un poco deprimida, pero movió la cabeza comopara aclararse y su calida sonrisa regresó-por favor... luego de que yo muera ¿que le pasará a Lemy?

-Es simple, lo mas probable es que se una a Pere Noel, y sera asesinado...-la anciana torció su sonrisa de forma espantosa ante las palabras de la bruja-no, probable no, seguro.

-¿Por que dices algo tan horrible?

-Tú y Allen, ambos son la encarnacion de los dioses gemelos, y ese niño, solo nació por el deseo que le pediste al Amo del jardín infernal y ni siquiera está entero, seguro una parte se quedó el infierno-la mujer se entristeció escuchando al tipo de lugar al que habia ido a parar su carta y mas aun siendo una carta para su hermano, la bruja notó el remordimiento de la princesa y de limito a decir-pero eres tan inutil. Ya veras, luego que el muera reencarnaran juntos estoy segura.

Pasaron los meses y el cuerpo de la anciana se fue deteriorando, hasta que ya no pudo pararse. Todos los niños rodeaban su cama.

-Abuelita-dijo el mas pequeño, Lemy de solo ocho años-¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?

-Veras Lemy, hace mucho años, yo escribí una carta y...-la anciana suspiró-lo que más desearia es saber si esa carta llego.

-¿que?¿No recibiste respuesta?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Si, pero...-la anciana miró a Lemy- no de la persona a la que se la envie.

Los niños se pusieron muy serios, sin entender las palabras de la mujer, pero Lemy entendia, muy en el fondo entendia el mensaje pero aun asi no escucho su muy en fondo.

-Olvidenlo-dijo la amble monja-es algo imposible, fue hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Nada de eso abuelita!-dijo Lemy-encontraremos ha esa persona y buscaremos su respuesta.

-Eh?

Lemy se fue corriendo y arrastró sus mayores con el.

-Por favor chicos, abuelita lo necesita-suplicó el pequeño, con su mejor carita de perro mojado y a los demas no les quedo otar mas que apceder, Lemy sonrió satisfecho.

Asi, los niños partieron, en busqueda de la respuesta para la monja. Pasaron dias y dias y no encontraron nada. La mujer, en su cama aumentaba las preocupaciones.

-Ellos estan bien.

-Alluka, ¿otra vez aqui? Venir en momentos inoportunos se te está haciendo costumbre.

-No es costumbre, es mi naturaleza.

-Como digas.

-Lemy está bien, lo vi hace un rato esos niños van por la pista correcta.

-Cuando lo descubran me odiaran.

-Lo dudo.

Los niños llegaron donde un anciano pintor que dijo saber sobre el pasado de esa señora anonima, o mas bien de la princesa Rillianne. El les explicó todo lo quie los niños pudieron llegar a entender, pero el que mejor podia hacerlo era Lemy, quien sentia ese relato como si lo hubiera vivido. E incluso, podia ver las cosas como si fuera narrado en primera persona, la muerte de Allen hizo que sintiera un dolor en el cuello, esas alucinacones la interrumpió el anciano.

-Dime niño-dijo marlon señalando al mas pequeño-eres el nieto de Rilliane o algo asi?

-No soy huerfano, como todos, ella es mi abuelita de corazon-estas palabres hicieron que Kyle Marlon esbozara una sonrisa, con su mano sacudió los cabellos de Lemy.

-Te le pareces tanto, eres igual a ella en juventud. Mmmm... no disculpa, mas bien eres identico a su sirviente.

Esa noche, con la ayuda de Kyle, Lemy se puso a escribir una carta para su abuelita, respondiendo como si fuera y los demas se marcharon devuelta a su casa frente al mar. Y kyle volvió a quedarse solo.

-Hiciste algo bueno-dijo Alluka.

-Tienes razon, solo deseo, que esta vez puedan ser felices juntos.

-Todos lo deseamos, tambien Jermeille.

Esa noche, los niños le entregaron la carta a Rilliane ella pudo reconocer facilmente la letra de su primer amor. Pero realmente parecia algo escrito por su hermano.

_Querida princesa:_

_Seria lindo que si volvieramos a nacer,que fueramos hermanos. Pero que sea diferente. Esta vez, no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe jamas._

_Tu sirviente,_

_Allen Abaddonia._

Rillianne miró a los niños con ternura dio las gracias y cerró los ojos.

Unos meses despues Lemy conocio a una mujer de cabello corto muy hermosa, se hacia llamar santa-san y se unio a su "circo".

Lemy murió a la edad de catorce años.

Los sintetizadores de voz, Kagamine Len y Rin fueron lanzados al mercado el 27 de diciembre de 2007.

Para los que no sepan:

Kyle Marlon:Kaito (el principe azul)

Allen abaddonia y Lemy Abelard:Len (el sirviente del mal y NºV Pierot)

Rillianne Lucifen:Rin (la hija del mal)

Alluka:Luka (la hechicera inmortal)

Jermeille:Meiko (la espadachina)

Lo de los dioses se refiere a la saga original sin donde surgieron los pecados capitales y se explica el nacimiento de unos "dioses gemelos" que reencarnan cada tanto tiempo.


End file.
